


Caught Staring

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam saves the day, Some angst, meeting at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sitting alone in a bar, nursing a beer when you feel a pair of eyes on you. You end up confronting the man behind the eyes, falling hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your usual?" The bartender asked, while wiping down the bar in front of you. It was the usual bar tender, a young woman named Mandy, who was slowly working her way through college. She was usually working when you came in after your work day, and the two of you have slowly become great friends.

"Yes please." You answered, and she slid a cold glass of beer in front of you.

Instead of moving on to her next customer, she stayed in front of you, wiping down the same spot over and over. "That bad of a day?" She asked, but her eyes weren't on you, but somewhere behind you. You didn't concern yourself about it too much, she was always busy watching other customers.

Taking a little sip, you nodded. "The worst. I actually quit today."

Taking a minute to glare at the customer who just yelled at her, she turned her attention to you. "Well, I'm not really sorry about that. That job sucked. But I might have something to take your mind off of it."

Intrigued, you sat your beer down. "And what would that be? A million dollars and a month on a beach?" You teased, laughing as you spoke.

Leaning forward, she beckoned you closer. "I wish. But there is a very handsome man staring your way. Maybe he could help take your mind off of your issues."

"What?" You asked, wanting to turn and look automatically, but she stopped you. 

"No, don't look yet! He's still looking? Hmm, maybe we could do doubles. He's with another man, just as handsome, probably more my type. Oh shit, he's coming over!" She babbled, moving off to your left, and you watched as a very handsome, tall man with dark sandy blonde hair, wearing a leather coat took his place on a bar stool directly in front of Mandy.

Smiling, you couldn't believe how flustered your friend was over this guy. Yeah he was handsome, but he seemed to have an air of love em and leave em, and you didn't want to see her get hurt. You started to turn your attention back to your beer, when you felt someone's gaze on you. Turning your head slightly, you saw the culprit. He was sitting in a booth, bathed in shadows, but you could make out his tall, strong build, and long hair. He seemed mysterious, but not in a bad way. He didn't catch your glance, you had been lucky he had taken the time to take a sip of his drink while you looked. Turning back to the bar, you felt yourself blushing. You had never had the best luck with men, especially good looking men and you were certain this man fell into that department.

Sighing, you weighed your options. You could forget about the man, a man who seemed interested in you. You could call it a night, head home to your empty apartment, settling for a night of depressing thoughts about what you would do next in your life. Or you could step up, for once in your life, and make your way over there. The worst that could come from it would be ending up home, alone, once again. Mandy had left her eye candy for a moment, and was making her way over to you, two beers in her hand.

"Here. This one's for you. And this one is for Mr. tall and handsome back there who still has his eyes on you. Please don't chicken out." She told you, before taking her apron off, and walking around the counter. You could only smile as she came up to the other man, who wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out the door.

Glancing down at the beers in your hand, you knew it was decided. Standing up, you made your way over to his booth, watching him watch you the entire way. It was kind of unnerving, and you almost turned around, or made a beeline for the door, twice. But you stayed on course, and as you moved closer, his features slowly started to come in view. He was tall, that was for sure, his shoulders broad, filling up most of his side of the booth. He had mahogany brown hair that curled at the end. It was full, and ended in the middle of his neck, part of it tucked behind one ear. His face was chiseled, but had a kindness, and an understanding to it. As you came closer, his eyes came into view. Man, they were spectacular, a unique mixture of blue, brown and green, and you knew you could become lost in them quite easily.

"Hi." You said, your voice low, nibbling on your bottom lip as you waited for his reply.

"Hi. Want to join me?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from him. You nodded, sitting down before sliding one of the beers his way. "Thanks." He said, grabbing it and taking a sip.

You weren't sure what to do next. Here you were, brave, making the first move. But now that you had, you had no idea what the next step should be, and you felt awkward, almost wanting to fade into the leather upholstery. 

Thankfully he took the next step, setting his beer down. "My name's Sam. What's yours?"

"Y/N." You answered quickly.

He smiled, a true, mind numbing smile that had you staring at him for a moment before you could listen to what he was saying. "That's a beautiful name. So Y/N, I never expected to see a woman like you sitting here, lonely and drinking by herself." He said, and you kind of bristled at his words.

"A woman like me?" You asked, wondering if you had already made a mistake at coming over to him.

He ran his hand through his hair, a look of frustration crossing his face. "That's not what I meant." He muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this. I just meant with how beautiful you are, and how kind and genuine you seem." He said, trying to retract his words.

You relaxed then, knowing he was fumbling around just as much as you were. "It's alright, I'm pretty awkward with words too. I usually come here after a tough day at work. Mandy, the bar tender has become my friend, and I come here to let off some steam."

"I get that. I usually get left behind at bars. My brother picks up the girls, and I usually head home alone." He replied. "But it's nice having some time to myself. I just never imagined I would get lucky enough to get the attention of such a beautiful woman."

"So that was you're brother Mandy left with?" You questioned, blushing at his words as he nodded.

"Yeah. He's a ladies man. Just warn Mandy that no matter what we never stick around." He told you, his eyes searching your face, and you wondered if he was warning you along with Mandy.

"Traveling job?" You asked, and he nodded. 

"Yeah, my brother and I travel the country doing odd jobs." He said mysteriously, but you let it slide. "How about you? What job has you so stressed?"

Taking a sip of your beer, you waited to answer him. "Well, it's no job now, I guess. I just quit. But it was a job as a waitress. I just got tired of all the truckers groping me and my boss doing nothing about it."

You saw his hand tighten on his beer bottle. "I hate when men let things like that slide. You're not some piece of meat that anyone can lay there hands on." He answered, just as Dean came back through the door, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" He asked, giving you the once over before winking at his brother. "Don't worry sweetheart, I will have him back to you in no time."

Sam looked over at you, asking for you approval, and you nodded, amazed that he would ask for it since you hadn't known each other very long.

He stood up, the movement hard with his long legs tucked under the table. You watch as both brothers left, enjoying the view of the tall, long legged hunter that you could easily fall for.

They weren't even gone for five minutes when you felt a hand wrap tight around your shoulder. "Excuse me Miss, I need you to come with me." A deep, hoarse voice said, and you looked up into a pair of pitch black eyes.

Your squeal went unnoticed by the rest of the bar patrons. You weren't sure what was currently bruising your arm, but it was not human. You tried to break his hold, but it was too tight, and you could only follow along as he pulled you out of the booth, and through the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

As the strange man pulled you behind him, you glanced around looking for anyone to help you. However, the customers were all invested in themselves, and the workers in the kitchen were too busy cheering on a fight playing on the small TV in the corner. You were completely and utterly at the mercy of this man.

"Please, let me go." You pleaded, trying to pull your hand from his grasp, but he tugged hard, and you fell to the ground, your knees connecting with the hard cement step as he had just opened the outside door. Moaning as the pain radiated through your body, you sat there, not wanting to move.

"Why would I let you go? I've been looking for a way to get the attention of the Winchesters, and you fell right into my lap." He cackled, that was the only way you could describe that sound. Grabbing you by your hair, he forced you to your feet.

"The Winchesters? I don't know anyone by that name." You sobbed, standing on your tiptoes, trying to relieve some of the pain he was causing. He just laughed again, before slamming you into the wall, his hand dropping from your hair to wrap itself around your neck. 

"Don't lie to me girl. You were just eye fucking the younger brother back there in the bar." He sneered, his ugly, scar riddled face close enough to yours that you could smell his unwashed odor waving off of him. 

"Sam?" You said through clenched teeth, holding yourself back from gagging.

"Ding, ding, ding. We've got a smart one." He remarked, slamming your head back against the wall, and you swore you could see stars.

"But I don't really know him. I just had one drink with him." You pleaded, hoping once he would see the truth he would let you go.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. He has a thing for you." He answered, his hand tightening on your neck, and you could only gasp as your supply of air was cut off. "I know. Let's move this somewhere else." He answered, before slamming your head against the wall once again, and you knew no more.

________________________________________

"Wakey, wakey." A deep voice said in your ear as a hand ran up your leg, squeezing hard enough that you knew you would bruise.   
Opening your eyes you moaned as the pounding in your head resumed, coming from the back of your head. The man was standing in front of you, his head level to yours, his putrid breath causing your stomach to rumble queasy. Wanting him to take a step back, you tilted your head back, swinging it forward with all your might. Your forehead connected with his nose, hurting you almost as much it hurt him.

He staggered back, clutching his nose. "You bitch!" He cursed, before pounding his hands together, showing you that you might have just made a huge mistake. "You're going to pay for that he warned."

He made sure you regretted your decision. Everywhere his fists could touch he made sure they connected with your skin. Many times he hit hard enough to draw blood, breaking the skin near your eye, and your lip.

It seemed like hours before he stepped back, a joyous look on his face. "Now that looks better." He said, but all you could do was sit there, your head drooping to your shoulders. Every square inch of you hurt, and you still had no idea why.

"Let's talk." He said, grabbing another chair and pulling it close to you. While he was dragging the chair closer to you, you focused on the small, dingy room you were trapped in. The walls were concrete, windowless, with nothing on them giving you any indication as to where you were. Two stairs lead to the only door in the room, a steel door with a deadlock. You weren't sure what was behind you, but you were sure there was probably nothing to help you back there.

"Let's try this again. What can you tell me about Sam Winchester and his brother Dean." He asked, creeping you out as he ran his fingers up and down your bruised arm.

"I told you! I don't know anything! I had one drink. We hardly had a chance to get to know each other." You told him.

He frowned at your answer. "Well, for your sake, I hope it's more than that. Because he's the only chance you have of getting out of here. You're my bait. I want them to come after you, so I can watch the life fade from their eyes." He said, his eyes gleaming at his words.

"Well, then we are both screwed. They won't come for me. They don't even know me. Now what the hell are you?" You asked, sounding much braver than you felt.

"I'm a Demon, sweetheart. And if they don't show up you and I will become very good friends." He threatened, his hand inching towards your chest.

"Please, just let me go!" You pleaded, freaking out over his words, cringing as his hand brushed against your sore skin. Before he could answer, you both heard what sounded like scrambling come from behind the door. The man, who claimed to be a Demon, stood up, taking two strides towards the door before turning back to face you.

"Stay here sweetheart. I'll be back for you. And that's a promise." He said, coming back to you, and you could only watch as he pulled his fist back and brought it down, hard, against your temple, before darkness overtook you.

________________________________________

"Y/N, wake up." You heard a familiar voice say as your cheek was gently tapped. Expecting the touch to hurt, you were surprised when you felt nothing. Opening your eyes wide, you saw Sam standing over you, a worried expression on his face. "There you are. You had me worried." He said, a bright smile lighting his face up.

"Where am I?" You asked, glancing around for the scary man. Noticing your terror, he sat down next to you, reaching over and grasping your hand. 

"Well, you're no longer in that place. You're safe now, and that's all that matters." He promised, as you glanced around the room. Dean was sitting at the far end of the room, his feet propped up on the table, a beer in his hand. Another man was in the room, dressed in a trench coat, his dark hair messy, his arms crossed as he stared at you.

"What happened? He said he was a Demon." You told him, scooting up until you were leaning against the headboard of the bed.

You watched as Sam sighed, rubbing his hand along the back of his head. "I have something to tell you. And it's going to be hard to believe. But he was really a Demon. My brother and I. We hunt monsters like him for a living. He saw you with us, and thought he would take a shot. I'm so sorry. And I understand if you want nothing to do with me."

You took in everything he was saying, your belief in his words coming easier than you had thought it would. For some reason, as long as you could remember, you had thought there were other things out there, and this seemed to confirm it. "Okay. But how am I healed? He did quite a number on me." You told him, shocking him.

"Wait, you believe me? Like that?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Well, you haven't had cause to lie to me yet. And I did see his eyes. They were black. But, seriously, how am I healed?" You asked again.

The man in the trench coat stepped forward then, and when he spoke his voice was deep and gravely. "That would be me. My name's Castiel, I'm an Angel, and I healed you." 

"Nice to meet you?" Was all you could come up with. Never in your life had you thought you would come face to face with an Angel, and you weren't sure how to act, or what to say. Sam chuckled at your words, and just like that, the awkwardness of the room was gone.

"Come on Cas. Let's go get some food. Give them some time alone." Dean said, standing up and grabbing his coat. You watched as they both left, before turning back to Sam.

"Thank you for coming after me. I wasn't sure if you would." You started, watching as Sam's eyes darkened at your words.

"Why wouldn't I come after you?" He asked, standing up and pacing the room.

You fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, your eyes on your hands instead of watching his reaction. "Because you don't know me! We had one drink together, that's it. How did you even know I was taken?" 

"You didn't seem like the type of girl to just take off. And I thought we were really hitting it off." He said. "And you're friend noticed your car still in the parking lot." 

"Now what?" You whispered, even though you really weren't sure you wanted to know the answer.

You felt the bed dip as he sat down next to you. You felt his long, fingers grasp your chin, gently tilting it up until you were gazing into his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I would like to start over. Maybe do dinner, really get to know each other." 

Your heart skipped at his words, but then you remembered what he said earlier, at the bar, and your smile turned into a frown. "But, at the bar, you said ..." You started, but he hushed you.

"I know what I said, but you're different. I want to get to know you. I don't want it to be a one night deal." He said, and you could tell he was being genuine.

"But, you don't live here. And you said you travel all over." You replied, your heart breaking a little.

He sighed. "I know. And you have a job, a life here. I can't expect you to leave all of that, just because of a relationship that might be."

You looked up at his words. "But I really don't. I quit my job, and my only friend is Mandy, the bar tender. My rent is up tomorrow. I have nothing holding me here. Which is really depressing."

He seemed excited at your words. "Well, do you want to come with us? I know it's fast and all, but it's the least that we, I, can do after you were kidnapped because of us. Dean and I, we live in this really cool, old fashioned bunker. You are more than welcome to stay with us, as long as you want. No pressure or anything."

"Really?" You questioned, not believing your ears. "But you don't even really now me. Why would you do this?"

He leaned forward, pressing his hand to your cheek, the touch sweet. "I know. But during the short amount of time, you have seemed to sneak into my life, and I don't want to lose you yet. When I found out you were captured, I was so scared. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"Okay." You answered, smiling widely as you couldn't believe what you were doing. Here you were, leaving everything you had ever known, to go live with a man who hunted monsters. "But wait, does this mean I have to hunt monsters too?"

He chuckled. "Only if you want to. But I would be more comfortable if you manned the research at the bunker. At least at first."

By this time Dean had returned, without Castiel. "Well, did you two figure something out?" He asked, tossing a bag of fast food your way.

"Yeah, she's going to be staying awhile with us." Sam said, and you glanced at Dean, wondering how he was going to take the news.

"Welcome to the team. Hope you aren't too squeamish." Dean said, while Sam smiled widely beside you, and like that, you were now part of their team.


End file.
